At the present time it is known to package and store beverages in cans and bottles as used in the invention herein. The field of relevant art includes the packaging of alcoholic beverages, which may be carbonated. Also relevant to this invention is the packaging and storage of two different beverages in a single container, or two different materials that out of necessity cannot be combined until dispensing.
Consumers of alcoholic beverages, both those interested in private consumption and those involved in festive occasions or parties regardless of size, commonly purchase both beer and spirits separately, and then transport the beer and spirits separately to consume either separately or mixed. This results in inconvenience, sometimes difficulty transporting both products at the same time, and often the wrong mixed ratio upon dispensing.